


This Freaky Force Between Us

by KylosMistress



Series: Love is the healer [3]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015), Star Wars Episode VIII: The Last Jedi (2017), Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Bodyswap, Dirty Thoughts, Drama & Romance, F/M, First Time, Fluff and Smut, Inspired By Tumblr, Wedding Rings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-28
Updated: 2018-01-28
Packaged: 2019-03-10 12:42:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13501858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KylosMistress/pseuds/KylosMistress
Summary: So, I was chatting with a girl on tumblr and  I kind of thought about Ben and Rey having to live for one day as one another. Can they come together after really listening to each other?Also, I identify myself with Kylo / Ben, we're dramatic, temperamental, we have little blue hearts when we see our loved ones. We like to break stuff when we're pissed and we're geeks, so, nothing made more sense than being Ben in most part of the story.





	This Freaky Force Between Us

**Author's Note:**

  * For [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts).



> I also want to thank you for the kudos in my previous two stories and I hope this one doesn't disappoint. Leave your comment for more suggestions or improvements. And if you have a prompt you would like to see me trying to make it true, make a wish, I might be your genie. 
> 
> I'm dedicating this work to LadyLionhart. She's a great gal and her two fanfics: Ashes of Eden and Kismet are amazing. I'm no way near her talents, but, I hope she likes this little gift.

Oh my… that speech was endless. Having to listen to Hux buffoon talking about Snoke. What have I done? I don’t regret killing that decrepit corpse, but I don’t want to do anything more with this. I just wanted to end that farce that is the Resistance. Resistance to what exactly? We’re just shooting bombs and ending lives for a cause that is as old as my grandfather…. What am I thinking? Shouldn’t I wanting to kill everybody? To be honest, I can’t think of anything or anyone else besides her. I am alone again, in my darkest hour. She too abandoned me. Threw me away like garbage. The irony, I would laugh, if I could.

There is a knock on the door. I can’t even be left alone in my solitude. I answer the door… delightful, it’s that imbecile, Hux:

“Sir, we’ve managed to track the Millennium Falcon, it’s close to Naboo”

“Naboo?” So, the general is still alive, and the rest of the rebel scum are with her, and…. It gives me some sort of thrill thinking that she’s there in the planet where my grandparents got married. My parents never got into much detail, because… blergh…. But, I know enough to know it’s a perfect getaway for young lovers. Just what I need; another reminder that whatever we had seen in our visions is not likely to become true. “Okay, send your troops to surprise the Resistance, I don’t care what you will do to them. I’ll come with you and just get the girl.”

“The girl? Sir, you shouldn’t let your personal interests get in the mi--…. “I just Force choke him again because, one, it’s fun seeing this annoying carrot getting this frightened face, and two…. He still doesn’t get it that I AM THE SUPREME LEADER… I let him go and I can see by his looks that if he could kill me, he would…. Well, wouldn’t that be interesting?

“If you still didn’t get the update on your situation, Hux, let me be very clear: I am now your superior, Snoke is not around anymore to pet your sick desires, and you will obey my commands without questioning. I don’t know where you get the idea you’ll ever be above me. Therefore, I suggest you get a hold on yourself, or you will face the consequences.” Grampa would be so proud of me. She wouldn’t though… Dammit.

“Yes, sir, perfectly sir.”

“Excellent, Hux, I know, you’re not a slow learner as Snoke used to say”. This is so funny, seeing the albino rat sweating bullets with my comment. A lie… but… uahuahauha I’m getting too much of a kick out of this. Well, at least that…

Hux leaves my room and I feel the pressure and the stress taking over me, I lay on the bed and I try to understand the events that led to this mess.  I am still very conflicted, I could die by her hands and I would gladly go. However, knowing that she’s there in a world without me it’s something I can’t really digest. My mind gets the best of me and I fall asleep.

I don’t remember falling asleep so easily and soundly and I have. It’s quiet and peaceful and I have no memory what that really felt. I am in a dark place, it is snowing, I know this place: it’s the forest. I see Rey and she’s crying, begging me not to go, begging me to be at her side. How I wish this was the truth. She is now furious, and she ignites her saber towards me, she calls me a monster, and the earth breaks beneath our feet. Just like that last time, the difference there’s no wound, she calls me, and I call her back. I look up and it’s the throne room again, we dispute for the lightsaber that was once my grandfather’s and now, it’s hers. It is hers, as my heart is hers too. The lightsaber breaks. We fall apart, unconscious, but I sense her body moving close to me, I feel her hands on my belt, she’s bringing back my lightsaber and she kisses me.

**_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

**I wake up after a weird dream. It was a crazy recap of everything that me and Ben had gone through. I shouldn’t have kissed him, now that’s going to hunt me. Having to live with that weight on my back… and speaking of weight, why am I so heavy this morning? I look at my hands and… they are not my hands!! I look around and I see is not my room at Padme’s house. Where is this place?**

**Everywhere I see is black with metals…. I look at the mirror and I freeze, I am Ben? What? I move around, and I see my reflection. I would scream, but I know where I am, this is the Supremacy, and these are Ben’s chambers and I am stuck into Ben’s body. Ben’s body.**

**Since I’m alone I take the opportunity to take a good look at his body. I still remember seeing his torso and I won’t lie, it made me want more. I take off his clothes and I see all scars in his torso, scars that here inflicted by me, Chewie, Finn at that night. On the back, you can see some scratches, possibly from training sessions or past fights. I'm still mesmerized by how handsome and strong he is. And his member… well, I had an idea that he was big but seeing upfront is a vision to behold.**

_I hear some noise in the background and I was about to Force choke someone when I see FN-2187, or whatever they call him, on top of me looking as stupid as ever. He’s yammering on how we need to regroup because the Resistance has finally received some new reinforcements for the battle._

_“Rey! You need to hurry; General Organa is counting on you! She’ll probably promote you after your heroic deed in Crait”_

_“Wait, what? Slow down… FN-2187…. I’ve just got up and I’m not a morning person, so, can you leave me and let me get ready?” I am sleepy, but I still try to maintain my temper, why is this fool calling me Rey?_

_“MY NAME IS NOT FN-2187!!! IT’S FINN. What’s wrong with you?!_

_As soon as he leaves I realize I’m no longer at the Supremacy but at my grandmother’s house. And the person looking back at me is Rey._

_I try to understand how did this happen how I’m stuck into her body. And I should meditate in the Force…. However, there are far more pressing matters needing my attention: I take her clothes and I look at her body. Force, this is beyond my expectations: she’s soft, with firm flesh, small breasts, but perky and in a nice rose color and her ass round, and her body is an hourglass. Her shoulder blades delicate with little freckles spreading close to her long neck. She’s always beautiful, however, her clothes sure hide a lot amount of those fine attributes. If only I was in my body I would devote myself to give all the pleasure I could give her. I would kiss those lips, scratch my teeth to her neck, shoulder. I would even drink wine from her navel._

_I realize that I’m getting wet and I feel a little distressed that I can’t take matters into my own hands, because physically speaking this body could use my cock to make it squirm and come as many times as I can give it to her, still my hands are travelling down her belly when I sense that the Force has connected us again. I see my naked body and I don’t know if I get happy or I feel sorry because I see my hard cock and a very confused face on my face._

**“Great, what a terrific time to be connected…”** _She rolls my eyes and it’s kinda adorable what she’s doing to my face._

_“Well, at least we know we’re not losing our minds…. Well, sorta… “_

**“If I was losing my mind that wouldn’t be my top priority right now, because, I can’t walk around with this thing pointing at people, can I?”**

_“ahuahauhauahau…. Well, I guess someone wants me BAD. You should stop being nonsensical and follow my advice…. Let old things die…”_

**“Oh, stop that, because: One, even if I wanted you that doesn’t mean I love you, or even if I did…. “**

_“So, you’re admitting you have feelings for me?”_

**“Pff... how is this relevant? I have feelings, I don’t have feelings…. You want to destroy my friends… you killed your father, and you want to kill your mother too!! I was wrong to think of you as Ben, Kylo Ren”**

_“I guess you don’t need my help with “your problem” and I point to my cock, now in its limp form._

**“Well…. I guess not… but, what if this happens again?”**

_I smirk, and I tell her: “Well, this will happen every day, whether you like it or not. Boys have this…. Problem.” I look at her, I’m hurt by her words, but I do my best to save my face._

**“Great… what should I do?”**

_“Well, you try to stay calm, meditate… and if nothing works, you think about me”_

_I look at her and I see I hurt her too. “Put something on, there is a disturbance in the Force”. She just nods and covers my body with a robe._

_Sooner than I had anticipated, Luke appears and looks at us in an almost mocking way. I hold myself to not do something stupid and pointless, since he’s a Force Ghost. Damn you, Luke. I’ll make sure I get you…. No, I won’t transcend, will I?_

“I guess I came in a bad time, huh?”

**“No, Luke, this isn’t what it seems… I might sound like Ben, my I’m not…”**

“Yes, yes, Rey, I know everything about your… predicaments… you see, I’m here just as a messenger. The Force did this to you, because you can’t spend your days fighting each other. The Force knows that you want to be together, but there’s so much you need to fix before that.

**“So, we’ll be forever stuck, because there’s nothing I can do to fix him! He wants to kill my friends, and now he controls the galaxy, fulfilling his grandfather’s dream. I don’t understand why I must be in this. Whatever, we had… whatever I might thought I felt for him”**

“Is it really, Rey?”

_“Oh, no, no…. she’s right. I absolutely have no feelings for her. How could I, she’s nothing. She’s just a scavenger from Jakku meddling her nose into someone else’s business. This is stupid. I just wanna be left alone, and preferably in my own body”_

_Luke gets angry at us and snaps our heads with a staff._ “Enough with this nonsense. I can see through you and both can see through yourselves. The thing is, you need to stop hurting each other and truly understand each other. How you will accomplish such deed, it’s up to you figure it out.”

_Luke and Rey disappear from my room and I must deal with whatever is going on in this nuthouse. I dress myself in one of my grandmother’s black dresses and I put up my hair up with some hairbands. She’s so annoying, but I can’t ignore she’s even more beautiful._

_As I leave the room, my mother is looking at me very angry._

_“Do you need anything, Leia?”_

“It seems that you were acting strange this morning, calling Finn, by his Stormtrooper name – _gotta remember that fool’s name_ – throwing tantrums. What happened during the time you were in Ahch-To?” _I have many issues with my mother, but if I want to get back to my body, I guess I need to trust my mother…. But, that isn’t the day yet._

_“Well, I had trained with Luke. Nothing much”_

“There is something really strange, how did you know we were in Crait and how did your lightsaber break?”

 _“I guess I used the Force and I found you…. And the light_ saber… it was an accident”

“We had some meetings with some former rebellion allies here in Naboo and we’ll be able to stay here for a while, and --- “

_“I’m sorry, Leia, but we have to go”_

“What, why, have you felt something? Is… it Kylo Ren? How do you have a link with him?”

_“Ahh… I can’t explain it… I’m not really sure how this works, but, I can feel him, somehow”_

“Can he feel you? Of course, he can…. I thought I would be able to rest and prepare myself for the day….”

_“For the day you would face your son, Ben, right?”_

“He is no longer my son, he’s lost. Luke said…. That nobody is really gone, but. He’s too much in the darkness”.

_I can’t breathe, nobody ever cares for me. My dad left me alone, when he had promised me he would stay with me. Rey doesn’t want to stay by my side, and now my mother leaves me twice for this stupid group. What can I do to make people stay? I’ve been trying for so long to end this feeling, but it just gets worse._

_“You’ll have to excuse me, but, I’m not feeling well, I think I’m going for a walk”_

“Sure, child, the gardens are at the eastern exit”

_“Yeah, I know where they are”_

_I sense her curiosity, but I just ignore it and I go out without looking back._

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

 

**As soon as I leave the room, Hux is there waiting for Ben. I see his smirk shooting at me, showing the hatred towards Ben. What have you done? How can you be with all these people who hate you, fear you? Why didn’t you come back home? Why didn’t you come to me?**

**I got startled when a yelling Hux was telling me that a team of TIE fighters headed to Naboo in accordance to our plan. I Force lift him and I ask: “What plan?”**

“The plan, Supreme Leader – **and the way he said Supreme Leader, really gave me the chills** – kill everybody in the Resistance and bring the girl to you.”

**“Excellent, General Hux, I’ll leave the rest to you. Keep me post it. And should something happen to her, I’ll make sure you’ll never see another day” Geez, how was I able to deliver that, I will never know. Now, I just hope the Force can connect us before the worst happens.**

**As I walk around the ship I realize there is some sort of a training center filled with bars, benches and some bokkens. I’m so stressed that my mind is filled with fear and fear is a way to lead to the dark side, so, I exercise with the bokkens hitting as hard as I can on the white dummies. I feel relaxed and focused, and yet I’m not completely calm, because here is Ben in front of me.**

**He’s wearing this long black dress with a ruffled skirt and a low back cut and a V-neck line. I must admit I look almost royal, kind of a dark empress, but my face looked completely disarranged.**

**“You don’t look so hot… what’s wrong?”**

_“You seem almost happy to see me like this, don’ you?”_

**“Ben, I really upset for the path you’ve chosen, but, I would never rejoice or wallow in your pain. I still want to help you turn. You’re not alone, remember?”**

**He chuckles sarcastically…** _“I’m not alone? I’ve given you everything I have to you. My legacy lays on your hands and you still chose them over me. I must have_ _been mistaken in my vision. I saw you by my side, and you corresponded my feelings. -_ **Tears were coming down my face and I was crying too. I never wanted things to be this bad** _– why you’re holding on to this? We’ve could have ended this. You chose the thing that for so long kept me apart from my parents, that very thing that drove my father away from me. She just looked in my eyes and didn’t see me there, just said I wasn’t her son. My mom gave her love to so many people, they love her. And I….”._

**I couldn’t take anymore, I pushed him in a desperate and close embrace. – “Shh, it’s okay, Ben. I think, you should be a little more understanding of your mother. I know you’ve been hanging to a lot of pain, but, didn’t you tell me to let the past die? It’s time for you to let go of your bad blood with your mother. Leia may have not been a perfect mother, but she loves you, I know it. Before… before Han died she really wanted to have you back. She has lost so much: your dad, you, and her friends. She’s in a lot of pain. It isn’t too late.”**

_“It isn’t too late? What about us? Rey, for so long I resented my mother, my father, Luke. I already did too much harm, I ruined everything. Even if I wanted to turn, how could I?”_

**I’ve never seen Ben so desperate, he was like a dam breaking his barriers and letting all out, I was in awe with his openness to me. I would have kissed him right there I didn’t mind the ridiculousness of kissing my body, but it would all be worth it, if I could make him feel better, but we got interrupted by Hux informing that we had arrived in Naboo.**

**“Excellent, Hux, now search in the southern part of the island, once you find the Resistance, you’ll bring them to me. Now, you can leave”**

“Ren, Ren. The supreme leader Snoke had always told me that you were a valuable asset to him: ‘heir apparent to Lord Vader’, but your weakness has always been your compassion, do you really think I believed in that story? That the girl had murdered Snoke?” – **At this moment, Hux raises his blaster, as I see him, I use the Force, but it doesn’t obey me. Ben is also gone.**

“I know it wasn’t the girl. IT WAS YOU! You killed Snoke to save that little bitch, and now, you’re going to pay for it. You really think I’d stay quiet enduring your disgusting attitude? You really thought you’re going to humiliate me in front OF MY TROOPS and you’d get away with it? Do you see my outfit? It’s all Force proof, so you can’t beat me now”

 **In the past, I would be terrified, but I stay calm and I jump in front of that mad man. I at least now have Ben’ strength and I could punch in him the face. He collapses on the floor, but he still raises me to hit me back, he pulls the blaster to shoot me, I help myself in the bars to kick his chin and call Ben’s saber, the saber comes to my hand and I’m about to slice him up, the blade is extinguished. He’s dizzy, but strong enough to punch me in the guts and I’m able to duck him and pin him against the floor holding his neck and he kicks me in the balls. Sonofabitch…. I’m struggling with air, and I’ve never felt so much pain. “** YOU…. - **He says between gasps** – YOU WILL…. Cough cough …. Will never win… cough cough, I’ll kill you and THAT BITCH… - **when I see a bright prink light scratching Hux’s back he growls and when he turns to face it’s Ben in my body wearing a black Jedi suit, with leather pants, high leg boots and a leather peplum bodice. My hair was done in a waterfall braid. I looked fierce and sexy. I was in awe with him and with the ease he pierced Hux, and soon he was on top of me.**

 _“You, get the hell out…_ **\- there was Ben yelling to Hux’s dead body and pulling him off me. I’m still in pain and a little breathless.**

 _“Are you okay? Did he hurt you?” –_ **He seemed concerned and aggravated by my state.**

**“Yeah, I think I’ll be okay… it just hurts a little down there…. You boys do suffer a lot…”**

_“Yeah, so do you girls…. And… I’m so sorry, Rey. I shouldn’t have gone through this…. Will you forgive me?”_

**“Ben, there is nothing to forgive… We were both idiots. We should have been more understanding. Let’s just go home”. And with that I push him for an almost chaste kiss.**

When we’re done, we are in our respective bodies, and all controlled desire from before seemed pointless. I wanna keep pushing her against the floor, but I don’t want my first time with a girl to be something sloppy and weird.

“Let’s go home, sweetheart.” – and with that I take her hand and we go back.

 

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

 

Everybody looks at us in awe, Rey and I are holding hands and after so many years I am smiling again, I am happy, my heart soars because both of us have now found the love we craved for so long.

My mother is the first person to come greet us. Despite her small stature, she’s strong enough to push me to a long embrace, almost crushing my bones. I cry on her shoulders. I wish I could say I’m sorry for all the wrongdoings I did, for killing dad, but she knows, she understands everything. “Welcome home, son, we’ve missed you”.

She then hugs Rey and mouths a thank you. She somehow knows that Rey and I are more entwined that most had expected of us and she gives me black box and tells me to give to Rey when the time was right.

We barely exchange a word to each other, still that doesn’t make us less certain to what is about to happen. We enter my room, it’s practically as I remembered, except now there is a double bed: big and inviting. Pff… Even with all that has happened my mother is still my mother, and she knows me. She knows that I’m in too deep for this girl, she’s not the scavenger or someone who doesn’t have a place in this story, because she’s part of me, she has my heart and if she gives her heart, I’ll treasure with all my might, despite all that, I am scared, I am scared because I’ve never felt like this. I never had the chance to be around many girls so, I don’t know much about this. My parents would tease each other with their own stories, my father was a womanizer, but I didn’t have the opportunity to have a knack with women, and I kinda resented my father’s mannerisms, therefore, I never really got the chance to intimate with a woman.

Rey is looking at me, she seems as nervous as me, but then she distracts herself with her own reflection.

“Ben, I look like a version of yourself. I’ve never looked so beautiful, so adored”.

I walk towards her, removing my gloves and taking her hands. I kiss her fingertips, having her eyes locked in a heated gaze. She looks at me doe-eyed anticipating what’s next. She knows. I know. As, I kiss inside of her hand, I say:

“Well, I needed something practical and I’ve always imagined how it would be, and how would you look, not that you need any improvement, because, to me, you are perfect, but I would have spoiled you, if you had accepted my offer back at the Supremacy. I guess it is a good thing we have this.”

I pick the little black box and open it. Inside it, there is an oval stone, a black diamond. It had been my grandparents. Apparently, my grandfather had given my grandmother as a gesture of commitment during the Clone Wars. I slip through Rey’s thin ring finger and I look at her:

“If there is a good side in all of this, it’s that I wouldn’t be as in love as I am with you right now. I have never loved someone as I love you. Rey, will you take my hand as you beloved….” And right there, she lifts herself in her tiptoes and wraps her arms around my neck kissing me. I can taste her tears as we kiss, despite having to wait since our encounter in the hut, this right now feels right. I use my tongue to deepen our kiss, pushing her nearer me as her hands travels my arms, my back.

“Oh my… where did you learn how to kiss like that?” She looks at me, double-founded.

I chuckle – “Well… My first kiss was with Phasma, underneath her exterior there is a passionate woman”

Rey chuckles – “Yeah, I’ll say…”

After that, there is little conversion only our grunts while we remove our clothes, and we stayed for a while looking at each other, just admiring our bodies, but soon the amazement is suppressed by heat of the moment, as we barely stumble back to the bed, while we keep kissing each other.

I’m on top of her, tracing kisses and nibbling her collarbone, as she wraps her legs around my waist.

“Ben, I can’t wait that longer, I just need you inside me”

Her bluntness stuns me, however, I can’t fight her on that, I’ve been wanting this…. well, if I’m to be completely honest since Takodana… in that forest.

She moans licking my earlobe – “Well, I kinda wanted on that table while you’re tying to take whatever you wanted”

I give a malicious laugh in her ear – “Yeah, I was right”

I enter her thrusting myself hard, she gasps, I stop afraid of having hurt her. She looks at me in a mix of adoration and lust grabbing my ass and pushing myself deeper.

Our coupling is as passionate as rough, we’re looking at each other just pushing ourselves into the limit. I take one of her taut nipples grazing my teeth on it and then sucking it hard as she scratches my back pulling my hair meeting our thrusts as we come closer to the climax.

“Rey, are you coming? I’m almost there” I say between grunts and trying to keep my breath.

“Ben… harder…” Her reactions mimic my feelings for this woman and I push myself faster into her and she soon moans in my ear and my seed splashes her cunt and her inner thighs.

We stay for a moment looking at each other gaining back our breaths. I kiss her one last time, before I collapse beside her completely spent. I like the way my body feels. So, this is what sex looks like. I grin like an idiot, because… why have I waited so long? But then, I remember that it feels this right for it’s her who made it special.

Rey turns to her side, tracing her fingers on my pecs, she’s just amazed as me.

“So, Mr. Solo…. This was your first one? – I nod looking intently towards her – that was great… I can’t wait for the next one.

I wrap my arms around her kissing her hair. Her slick body feels amazing against mine.

“Sure thing, sweetheart, just give a few minutes.”

“Whatever you want, my love. I love you so much. I am yours, forever”

“And I yours, Rey.”

We fall asleep embraced feeling the complete balance of my dark side and her light side. Just perfect.


End file.
